Talvez a morte não seja um fim
by Tmizinha e Sacerdotiza
Summary: Eles se odiavam, mas tinham algo em comum. Algo que ninguém era capaz de notar, nem mesmo seus amigos. REVIEWS! [TERMINADA]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um:

O professor tentava pela milésima vez pedir atenção a turma. A qual não parecia disposta a ceder aos pedidos quase histéricos do mesmo. Após um berro pedindo silencio todos pareciam notar o professor ali na frente. E instantaneamente calaram-se.

#Entre, por favor.# dizia o professor para um garoto de cabelos prateados e com um par de orelhinhas na cabeça. Era um hanyou como a classe toda pode notar. E antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o hanyou lança um olhar gélido a turma.

A pedido do professor ele se apresenta. Não que fizesse realmente questão.

#Meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho, e tenho certeza que não nos daremos bem.# disse lançando um olhar de puro ódio a algumas garotas que riam dele pelo fato de ser hanyou. E elas instantaneamente gelaram. Sorriu quando sentiu o cheiro de medo delas e de algumas outras pessoas da turma. Preferia que sentissem medo dele. Não fazia questão nenhuma de amigos. O único que não tinha "medo" dele era seu "amigo" Mirok. Que agora acenava para ele. Inuyasha só revira os olhos. E vai se sentar no fundo, longe de todos.

Antes de começar sua aula é interrompido por uma garota de aparência pálida. Cabelos negros que iam até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos, mas que não expressavam absolutamente nada.

A garota corre os olhos pela turma e se apresenta a pedido do professor.

#Kagome Higurashi, e não faço questão nenhuma de conhece-los.# disse indiferente.

Todos estavam espantados. Era uma garota muito bela, mas extremamente fria.

Sango sua amiga só abafa uma risada conhecia o gênio de sua amiga Kagome.

Kagome ironicamente vai se sentar no fundo da sala, do lado oposto do Inuyasha. Também procurando um lugar afastado de todos.

Inuyasha por um momento encara Kagome. Reconhecia aquele olhar. Ele mesmo era dono de um. Kagome se sentia observada e vira para ver quem a encarava. Da de cara com um par de olhos âmbares tão frios quanto os dela.

As aulas transcorrem lentamente até a hora do recreio.

#K-chan que foi aquilo?# pergunta Sango indo falar com a amiga no fundo da sala.

#Aquilo o que?# pergunta indiferente

#Que tipo de apresentação foi aquela?# pergunta pacientemente.

#O tipo de apresentação que o Inuyasha também daria.# disse Mirok chegando perto da namorada sendo acompanhado por um hanyou mal-humorado.

Sango e Mirok trocam um beijo apaixonado. Deixando Inuyasha e Kagome encarando um ao outro.

Percebendo o clima hostil entre eles Sango resolve apresentar.

#Mirok essa é minha amiga Kagome.# aponta para a garota em questão que continuava a encarar os orbes frios do hanyou.

#Hã...Esse é meu amigo Inuyasha.# aponta para o hanyou. Os olhares por sua vez estavam se tornando cada vez mais agressivos. Assustando, não só o casal de namorados como também, quem estava por perto.

Kagome imaginava como aquele hanyou era teimoso. E Inuyasha pensava como aquela humana conseguia sustentar seu olhar e mais como conseguia lançar um olhar igual ao seu.

#Hanyou...# sussurra Kagome sua voz era fria.

#Humana...# rebatia Inuyasha com um rosnado assustador. Para surpresa do mesmo, em vez de se intimidar a garota ri de lado.

#Quer dizer que o cachorrinho rosna. Mas será que morde?# diz estreitando perigosamente os olhos para um surpreso hanyou.

Antes que pudesse responder o sinal toca anunciando assim o fim do recreio.

As aulas transcorrem normalmente se não fossem as trocas de olhares hostis por parte dos novatos. Parecia que a qualquer hora iriam se agredir fisicamente. O professor estava começando a ficar incomodado com tanta hostilidade por parte de ambos. E ambos já nem faziam questão de fingirem prestar atenção na aula. Se encaravam. Aquilo havia virado um jogo. Quem desviasse o olhar perdia. Quem abrandasse o olhar também perdia. E diante desse confronto visual só um poderia sair vencedor.

#Muito bem o que esta acontecendo?# indaga o professor para o nada. Por que obviamente não obteve resposta alguma.

O professor olhava atordoado a cena. Kagome mantinha os olhos estreitados e frios e uma expressão muito semelhante à de um homicida, mas com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Inuyasha parecia que iria avançar na garota a qualquer momento e parecia estar segurando outro rosnado com uma expressão nada amigável.

# Não vê? Por acaso é cego? Ou só se faz?# Perguntou fria Kagome ainda sem encarar o professor que, apesar dessa agressão verbal, continuava nervoso e aparentemente se perturbava cada vez mais com aquilo.

# Garota! Não pense que é superior! Ainda é a ALUNA e tem que me respeitar!# Ela continuou em silêncio, um silêncio realmente assustador, o professor pigarreou.

# E você senhor Inuyasha Taisho?# Esse não fez menção de nem ao menos responder de uma forma bruta ou fria, estava concentrado com aquilo, aquela menina era irritante e havia o chamado de hanyou, um apelido nada adorado por este.

# Se não pararem de ignorância serão postos pra fora de minha aula estão ouvindo?# Enfim Inuyasha indagou.

# Cale-se, não estou perturbando sua aula# O modo frio e claro em que ele dirigiu a palavra foi ignorante e inesperado que a classe olhava o fato intrigada.

# Os dois, se retirem da minha sala!# Eles demoraram um certo tempo, mais lentamente se levantaram e encararam o professor, o pacto havia se quebrado mais o olhar gélido nunca abandonava ambas às partes.

# Que assim seja!# Disse Kagome rindo de canto e saindo da sala, sendo seguida pelo hanyou.

# Você é idiota ou o que?# perguntou Inuyasha friamente.

# Oras, isso não te interessa, além do mais eu não faço a mínima questão de matar a curiosidade de um hanyou feito você# Ele torceu a face.

# Cale-se humana insuportável! Não sei se percebe mais sua opinião não me interessa. Fiz uma pergunta e exijo resposta# Ela lhe lançou um olhar maldoso.

# Então eu sou uma idiota!# Calaram-se instantaneamente como se aquilo tivesse sido um ponto final para uma história, mais continuaram intactos e com o olhar petrificado. Procuravam captar alguma coisa no brilho que os olhares possuíam, mais ainda não procurando entender o objetivo, ela sorriu e desviou o olhar.

# Você realmente é um inútil# Ele também sorriu # Não que eu esperasse mais de você, mas costumo pensar em uma porcentagem mínima# O sorriso irônico aumentou.

# Em pensar que eu não cheguei nem a pensar nessa pequena quantidade# Ele se aproximou perigosamente dela.

# Me faz rir, uma sátira muito boa creio eu!# Ele a encarou em silencio.

# Eu apenas quis te dar uma chance, afinal, á rumores de que os meio-yokais não são tão ignorantes na questão "pensar" # Até o pequeno suspiro que davam era gélido, tinham algo em comum, algo que nem todos teriam orgulho em ter, mais eles tinham.

# Vocês dois, por favor, # Pediu o professor # Queria ter uma conversa com seus pais, apenas para fazer algumas questões do pagamento e claro, sobre o comportamento irregular que tiveram#.

Kagome riu baixo e Inuyasha lançou um olhar hilário.

# Não entendo por que sorriem# Kagome no momento ficou séria e com a voz levemente irritada respondeu.

# Meus pais estão mortos# Um frio percorreu a espinha do professor que agora encarava o outro jovem.

# Quer o telefone do cemitério?# Deboche, apenas deboche estava presente na voz do ser, nenhum pingo de tristeza, tão pouco de harmonia ou angustia, a menina continuava séria, a face inexpressiva chegava a ser invejável e maldoso.

# Perdão, na lista não informava se tinham ou não pais, mais isso não quer dizer que tenham esse direito, algumas coisas terão que ser radicalmente revertidas# Kagome continuou seca.

# Quais? Talvez a mudança de um professor?# Chegava a ser ameaça, petulância, o que eles tanto tinham a esconder?

# Dessa vez basta...Se sintam a vontade para retornar a sala de aula# dizia o professor tenso. Como podiam ser tão frios durante essa revelação? Nenhum remorso, nenhuma lágrima, nenhum indicio de tristeza. Nada.

Os colegiais voltam a sala sob olhares curiosos e medrosos. Muitos perceberam que com eles não poderia haver brincadeira. Que manter uma certa distância seria a forma mais segura de não se meter em enrascada a meio aquele clima que só eles conseguiam passar.

As aulas terminam sem maiores incidentes. Olhares hostis sempre seriam trocados. Cochichos sempre seriam ouvidos por ambos. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com isso. A verdade é que eles eram superiores a tudo isso.

Sango conseguiu alcançar a amiga antes que ela saísse. Inuyasha e Mirok já haviam partido por insistência do primeiro.

#Kagome por que tem que ser tão agressiva?# perguntava Sango.

Kagome somente a encara com um olhar irritado. Odiava ser questionada. E sempre era a mesma coisa quando algo assim acontecia.

#Não fui agressiva. Pelo menos não ainda# responde maliciosamente.

Sango suspira ao ver que ela nunca mudaria. Se despedem nos portões e cada uma toma seu rumo.

Kagome chega em casa totalmente desanimada, aquilo estava se tornando um jogo entediante, ela mesmo poderia acabar com aquilo, sim, ela sabia que podia. Pensou muito no caso esses últimos meses, na verdade, meses que se tornaram anos e anos que a tornaram fria e sem qualquer emoção aparente.

# Que se foda a realidade, se ela fosse tão importante eu não pisaria nela como vivo pisando# Colocou a chave em um canto qualquer da estante, ela tinha certeza que depois se sufocaria tentando achar a bendita que era o objeto de liberdade, mais não se importava mais com esse motivo tão fútil. Sentou no sofá e deu um sorriso de canto, perceptível, mais sem sentimento. Ela era assim, há anos aprendeu a ser com a própria convivência, era superior a todos, a persuasão que ela tinha sobre isso era inabalável. Precisava descansar, a noite estaria novamente naquela casa noturna servindo a um bando de homens tarados que sentem fascínio em ver mulheres dançando nuas enquanto bebem incontrolavelmente. Não podia deixar de opinar, seu pai era assim, e muitos também eram.

Muitos pensamentos vieram à mente dela, aquele sorriso sem emoção era fruto daquelas lembranças, a lagrima também era. Uma lagrima marcou o rosto da púbere, uma única lagrima, que há meses não caia, achou incrível quando esta escorreu, mais fingiu ignora-la e a deixou cair solitária sobre o grande tapete da sala. Seu pai, seu maldito pai que não lhe abandonava, seu maldito pai que não saia de sua memória.

# Por que não consigo esquece-lo?# Ela se levantou visivelmente atordoada # Que ódio!# gritou pegando um lindo vaso e o despedaçando na parede, segurou com força os próprios cabelos os puxando, ela não suportaria por muito tempo, e ela...sabia que não.

FLASH BACK

# Papai?# Chamou uma voz baixa # papai, onde esteve?# A pequena e inocente menina, que possuía apenas 4 anos abraçava uma barbie recém-comprada.# Onde está a mamãe?# O homem mais velho com expressão seca pediu silêncio.

# Sua mãe foi embora, sabe por que?# Ele cambaleava procurando apoio, a menina estava tremula, nunca tinha visto seu pai daquela maneira. # Por SUA culpa, nada mais que SUA!# Ela se recolheu em um canto escuro tremula # Ela não te aceitava! Você dava muitos gastos! Eu te ODEIO!# Ele se aproximou em meio a tropeços e puxou a criança pelo braço, a colocou no colo e a espancou, ela chorava, se debatia, enquanto a mão pesada do homem bêbado batia variáveis vezes nas suas costas.# SUA culpa# Ele a jogou contra o chão, a menina caiu e a barbie foi parar no outro lado da sala, chorava incontrolavelmente.

# Por que papai? O que foi que eu fiz?# Perguntou baixinho fechando os olhos com força para tentar esquecer da dor que seu corpo ainda possuía.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

# É papai, aquilo doeu# Disse seca encarando a parede. # Os outros também doeram bastante, algumas marcam ficaram no meu corpo ainda, por que raios insistia em beber?# Ela sorriu maldosa # Eu sei que você me odiava por que não conseguia deixar de me amar.#

Ela andava cautelosamente, não sabia ao certo o que fazia da vida. Estava cansada daquele jogo. Quantas vezes algumas simples cartelas de comprimidos vieram a sua mente? Quantas vezes teve que se segurar para não injetar uma injeção completamente vazia no próprio pulso? Não...Nunca desconfiaram, e nunca desconfiariam! Sua insanidade era tampada por uma mascara, ela ironizava, zombava as pessoas com o olhar. Conseguia ser tão convincente que às vezes enganava a si própria. Aquele hanyou lhe era estranho, mais aquilo não importava. E ainda sorrindo ironicamente foi dormir, afinal, teria muito trabalho à noite.

Inuyasha estava deitado em sua cama. Pensava no quão irritante aquela garota era. Hanyou. Odiava esse apelido. Há muito tempo não era chamado assim. Também não dava sequer oportunidade para que o chamassem assim. Metia medo nas pessoas para evitar comentários do tipo.Não sabia o por que não se irritou o bastante a ponto de xinga-la e simplesmente a ignorar por toda uma vida, assim como fazia com todos aqueles que ao menos pensaram em ter alguma aproximação. Hoje iria ao bar, pelo menos ali só lhe atordoavam mocinhas com uma vontade incontrolável por sexo, ou melhor, mulheres que se esbanjavam peladas em cima de uma mesa. Hoje beberia, diferente de todas as noites que ia, sempre ignorando as mulheres que vendiam bebida, as barman, nunca ao menos reparou nelas. Mais aquilo não vinha ao caso. Estava atordoado, tinha ódio, repudio, nem o próprio sabia o que sentia. Aquela menina lhe despertou um pequeno interesse, por sorte nem um pouco significante, mais acabou também despertando um antigo pensamento.

"Mas aquela humana parece não se abalar com nada. Me chamou de hanyou e tudo. Parece não temer as conseqüências".

A odiava com todas as suas forças. Até mais que seu pai. Não ira permitir que o machucassem novamente.

FLASH BACK:

#Inuyasha, meu filho, vou receber visitas, portanto já sabe, não saia do quarto.# dizia um youkai mais velho que Inuyasha. Seu pai.

#Por que papai?# perguntava o menino timidamente. Esse só tinha oito anos.

#Por que é conversa de adultos. Além do mais, você não gostaria que eles te vissem gostaria?# perguntava meigamente o pai.

#E daí se me vissem?# pergunta sem entender.

#Ora Inuyasha já conversamos sobre isso. Você é um hanyou, as pessoas não gostam de hanyous.# disse o adulto.# Mas eu te amo.# apressou-se em dizer ao notar a tristeza no rosto do menino. Este somente sorri tristemente. E sai do quarto logo em seguida.

#Inutaisho, você tem filhos?# pergunta um homem segurando um copo de bebida.

#Sim.# responde o outro.

#Ele deve ser um youkai como você suponho.#

#O que quer dizer?# pergunta Inutaisho.

#Ouvi dizer que teve um caso com uma humana e que ela esteve grávida de você.# disse o outro.

#Ouviu errado. Meu filho é um youkai completo.# disse Inutaisho secamente. #Imagina se teria um caso com uma humana e um filho hanyou.# terminou rindo.

O que Inutaisho não sabia era que seu filho ouvia tudo ao pé da escada. Agora tudo ficava claro na mente do garoto. Pela primeira vez sentira o que era rejeição. Ainda mais pela pessoa que mais amava e o único que sabia que podia contar. Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do garoto enquanto este voltava para o quarto.

#Ate você papai?# perguntava para o nada. E naquele momento decidiu que não permitiria que o chamassem de hanyou novamente. Decidiu erguer a cabeça e enfrentar o mundo e tê-lo ao seus pés. Não permitiria que pisassem nele novamente antes, que isso acontecesse, ele pisaria nas pessoas. E nunca mais se permitiria ser fraco e chorar.

# Se quiser viver em uma mentira, eu terei o prazer de te ajudar.#

FIM DO FLASH BACK:

Inuyasha estranhou se lembrar desse dia. Fazia anos que não se lembrava disso. Talvez fosse por causa daquela garota humana. Fazia anos que não o tratavam de igual para igual.

#Estou ficando louco.# dizia para o teto.

"Malditas lembranças. Se pudesse esquece-las. Vão me assombrar pelo resto da vida. Mas antes que isso aconteça eu acabo com tudo." Pensava angustiado. Sabia que não iria conseguir suportar por muito mais tempo. A dor e a culpa acumuladas de anos estava acabando com ele.

#Preciso de uma bebida.# dizia para si mesmo. E caiu no sono logo em seguida. Sendo assaltado pelo maldito passado.

Continua...

**Galeraaaaaa parceria com Tmizinha...Menina nossa primeira fic juntas...Que emoção...olhinhos brilhando**

**O que vocês acharam? **

**Nós queremos muitas reviews!**

**Bejokas**

**SIM, SIM! Parceria com a Sacerdotiza!**

**Depois de muita demora XP..A postamos! Espero que gostem! Creio que certamente gostaram do final que reservamos para essa fic! Beijos a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dois:

Inuyasha andava rápido e de cabeça baixa pelas ruas de Tókio. Seu objetivo um bar. Iria beber esquecer o passado, o presente e o futuro que lhe era reservado. Quem disse que beber não ajudava a afogar as mágoas era um completo imbecil na opinião do hanyou.

Chegou em lugar que tinha uma aparência decadente, mas sabia o que lhe esperava lá dentro era um outro mundo. Um antro de prostituição. Um lugar onde mulheres seminuas se insinuavam para homens bêbados. Lá eram todos iguais. Não importava a raça.

Mas hoje estava com a cabeça cheia demais para pensar em sexo. Queria apenas beber. Já fazia algum tempo que aquilo estava enfadando-o.

Kagome depositava sua bolsa embaixo do balcão. Mas um dia de trabalho lhe esperava. Servir homens que já estavam mais que bêbados não era exatamente sua idéia de trabalho, mas era a única coisa que conhecia bem por causa de seu pai. Suspirou diante da cena que via. Toda noite era a mesma coisa. Homens e mulheres em um frenesi constante. Não agüentava mais aquilo queria sair daquele lugar, mas não podia tinha que de alguma maneira pagar suas contas.

Inuyasha adentrou o lugar e observou varias mulheres dançando sensualmente em cima de algumas mesas provocando os homens que babavam por elas. Alguns depositavam dinheiro dentro das calcinhas de algumas. Balançou a cabeça para a cena. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Nenhum bar desse tipo era diferente.

Depois de localizar o bar, o hanyou, seguiu direto para lá ignorando o chamado de várias prostitutas. Sentou em um banco alto e observou sem muito interesse uma mulher atendendo alguns homens. Ela lhe tinha algo familiar mais não deu muita importância para o fato.

Kagome percebeu que alguém lhe observava, mas não prestou muita atenção no homem já que muito provavelmente não passava de mais um bêbado que esperava ser atendido. Depois de servir todos foi ver o que o homem em questão desejaria.

#Pois não?# perguntou sem muita paciência.

Inuyasha que estava até então perdidos em pensamentos reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz. E se surpreendeu ao encontra-la ali.

#Humana...#

Diante desse "apelido" ela reconhece seu novo cliente.

#Hanyou...# responde.

#Jamais imaginaria que você fosse esse tipo de mulher.# disse Inuyasha em tom de deboche. Estava visivelmente intrigado com a presença da púbere no local.

#Sinto decepciona-lo hanyou mais NÃO sou esse tipo de mulher.# diz dando um sorriso maldoso. # Somente sirvo homens feito você.# termina aumentando o sorriso.

Inuyasha nada responde. Ela estava certa ele não passava de mais um homem que ia nesses tipos de lugares procurar uma companhia para dividir a noite.

Ambos se encaravam. O mesmo olhar que ambos trocaram mais cedo.

#Tanto trabalho por ae e você escolhe em lugar como esse?# afirma mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher a sua frente.

#O que quer?# pergunta friamente. Aparentemente ela escutara o comentário.

Inuyasha reparou imediatamente no tom que ela usou e na súbita mudança que ocorreu. Ele imediatamente reconheceu o significado dessa mudança.

#A bebida mais forte que tiver.# responde depois de finalmente terminar de analisar a garota a sua frente.

Kagome ri de canto. Tinham algo em comum. Ela sabia disso. E tinha certeza que ele também havia percebido.

# Tem certeza disso hanyou? Pode ser que não agüente, saiba que sou paga apenas para servir, não para cuidar# O hanyou apesar da evidente provocação sorriu.

# Se eu agüento ou não, isso não é da sua conta, apenas, como disse, me sirva! Afinal, é paga para isso, não para saber da vida dos seus clientes!# Ela também sorriu.

# Avisado você esta!# Disse preparando alguma bebida cujo nome não é de importante citação. Entregou-a para o hanyou que a encarou sorrindo.

# Bem, pelo menos para isso você é útil, servir, apenas servir!# Kagome tossiu.

# E você também é útil em algo...Beber, ver mulheres seminuas dançando e empinando os seios apenas para receber alguma notas sujas e amassadas!# Ele se esbarrou no balcão bebendo um gole da preciosa bebida cor vinho.

# Pelo menos elas deixam os outros felizes, ao contrario de você, que ganha notas sujas e amassadas deixando os que a pagam aborrecidos, por que não abre um sorriso e se faz de agradável?# Ela também se esbarrou no balcão.

# Sou paga justamente por um motivo que ambos sabemos, não para "fingir" e "agradar" # Inuyasha pareceu se irritar.

# Acho que você não é capaz disso!# Disse terminando de beber aquilo em um gole só.

# E quem disse que eu tenho vontade de ser?# Ela o encarava gélida enquanto exclamava palavras frias e sem ressentimentos. Ele voltou a sentir um ódio e interesse enorme por aquela garota atrevida ou até mesmo "estranha".

# Você é mesmo estranha! Deve ser aquelas garotas que se fazem de maldosas para no final serem vistas trabalhando em um lugar como esse!# Disse frio # Mais uma bebida!# Ela continuava o encarando.

# Pode me apelidar do que quiser hanyou, eu não ligo para criticas de alguém tão idiota feito você, mais saiba que nunca quis ser rotulada de nada, e se estou aqui, por algum motivo é!# Ela entregou o copo. # Um motivo que logicamente você não deveria se meter!# Sorriu ao perceber que o hanyou ficou irritado.

# Continua sendo uma humana idiota!# Se virou e deixou Kagome servindo mais e mais bêbados que nada faziam a não ser corteja-la. Deu uma ultima olhada e percebeu que ela não o encarava mais, o deixando estranhamente irritado. Nunca tivera se interessado tanto por uma humana, e tentava negar isso, tentava se enganar, mais não conseguia. Deu um suspiro irritado e passou a ver as belas mulheres se esfregando aos postes de ferro.

# Olá!# Disse uma garota cuja face era desconhecida. # O que faz alguém Tão bonito quanto você por aqui?# A megera de lindos cabelos loiros sentava no colo do hanyou abrindo os botões de sua camiseta. # Já ouviu falar que dinheiro compra felicidade?# O hanyou estreitou os orbes.

# Não, já ouvi falar apenas que dinheiro compra vagabundas, e não estou interessado!# Disse frio assustando a garota que rapidamente saiu de seu colo. Ele apenas queria beber, esquecer do que aconteceu no passado, do desprezo de seu pai. Algumas mulheres iam e vinham servindo os mais variados tipos de bebidas, e ele apenas as aceitava. De vez enquanto sentia um olhar pesado em si, mais não tinha mais interesse. Quando decidiu levantar sentiu as pernas bambas e o olhar embaçado, começou a sorrir com toda aquela dificuldade se dirigiu até o bar e encarou aquela garota morena, que agora já não lembrava mais de quem se tratava. Ela não fez nada a não ser sorrir em zombaria.

# Olha só quem eu vejo. Sentiu saudades da minha doce cortesia?# Ele a encarava com expressão confusa, o que fez o sorriso dela aumentar.

# Cale-se mulher, me de alguma coisa aí!# Disse jogando algumas notas no balcão, ela parou, encarou as notas e o rosto do hanyou.

# Você fede a álcool!# Disse com um olhar perigosamente medonho, ele mesmo naquela situação Não desviava o olhar.

# O que importa o meu cheiro? Já disse infeliz, faça o que eu mando!# ela riu em ironia, se irritou com o modo grosso em que ele lhe dirigiu a palavra, pegou um copo d'água e encheu.

# Tome!# Ele encarou a cor transparente e não pegou o copo.

# Acha que sou idiota humana?# Disse com a voz arrastada e com o corpo um pouco mole. # Não quero isso!# Ela então bebeu um gole e lambeu os lábios.

# Pois saiba que esta deliciosa...Deveria experimentar!# Disse com frieza jogando a água no rosto do hanyou com rispidez. # Se quer beber, faça, mais não me irrite!# ele pegou o braço dela não medindo a força e não pensando se podia chegar a machuca-la, ela o encarou ainda mais irritada, puxou o braço com força e empurrou o hanyou se jogando contra o balcão.

#Não me toque imbecil.# disse rispidamente enquanto encara o hanyou debruçado no balcão se segurando para não cair direto de cara no chão.

Kagome somente revira os olhos diante da cena ridícula que presenciava, logo o agarra pela gola impedindo-o de cair. Este por sua vez apenas a encara confuso. Ela não sabia dizer se era da bebida ou pelo fato deles se odiarem.

#Não preciso de sua pena mulher.# disse se enrolando nas palavras e tentando se soltar dela. #Não preciso que sinta pena de mim. Ninguém nunca sentiu pena de mim. E não vai ser agora que quero que sintam.# repetia o hanyou.

#Ótimo um hanyou bêbado.# murmurou com raiva.#Odeio gente bêbada.# termina num sussurro menor. Mas que infelizmente foi ouvido pelo mesmo.

#Não deveria trabalhar aqui se não gosta de bêbados.# respondeu com a voz enrolada. Tentava em vão se manter sentado na cadeira depois que ela o soltara.

Kagome não responde. Não interessava se aquele idiota estava bêbado ou não. Era só deixa-lo ali que os seguranças mais tarde o colocariam para fora. Já estava se afastando quando ele a segura pelos braços.

#Meu pai sentia pena de mim.# disse para ela como se aquilo resolvesse as coisas. Kagome só arqueia uma sobrancelha. #Tinha vergonha de mim.# termina num suspiro. Kagome começava a se desesperar não queria ouvir. Não queria se importar com os problemas dele. Não queria se envolver nisso. Mas ele estava prendendo-a, segurando-a pelos braços. #Ele achava que eu não sabia que ele sentia vergonha de ter um filho hanyou.# continuava ignorando os protestos da jovem de se soltar.

Kagome estava exasperada.#O que diabos acha que está fazendo?# pergunta rispidamente na tentativa de faze-lo voltar a si. Ele a olhou confuso. Essa foi à deixa que ela esperava para se soltar. E antes que ele resolvesse desabafar o resto de sua vida pegou uma jarra de água que estava ali perto e jogou com fúria em cima do hanyou.

Este a encarava mais confuso ainda se possível. Ela esperava uma reação negativa da parte dele o que de fato não tardou a vir.

#O que diabos esta fazendo?# pergunta não entendendo nada e com raiva na voz.

#Um favor.# disse com o rosto contorcido em fúria. #Te fiz o favor de não passar a noite largado na sarjeta.# fala encarando-o. #Alem do mais disse que se quisesse beber que bebesse, mas que não me irritasse.# disse. A raiva estava presente na voz da colegial. #Te fiz o favor de não se lamentar a pessoa errada. Não me importo com sua vida medíocre. E muito menos sinto pena de você. Não sinto pena de ninguém.# termina de falar com o rosto a milímetros do jovem, mas logo se afasta. Estava com raiva e estava revoltada com o que tinha sentido quando ele desabafava com ela. Não podia se importar.

Inuyasha a encarava processando a mensagem. Ainda sentia os efeitos da bebida mais sentia que estava mais consciente depois dessa água fria na cabeça. #O que eu te disse?# perguntou com certa amargura na voz. Amargura que foi notado pela jovem.

#Suponho que mais do que você gostaria.# responde friamente. Não ligando para o fato dele ainda encara-la intensamente. O gelo entre ambos estava, pela primeira vez, sufocando-os. Mas ninguém conseguia deixar o lugar.

#Depois eu sou a desagradável.# ri de canto. #Você consegue ser mais desagradável que o normal quando bêbado.# disse.

Inuyasha ri maldosamente. Nunca se sentira tão satisfeito por alguém quebrar um silencio.

#Já você consegue ser desagradável ao extremo sem estar bêbada.# rebate.

#Deveria me agradecer por te trazer de volta a realidade.# disse calmamente ignorando seu ultimo comentário.

#Nem nos seus melhores sonhos.# disse frio.

#Um obrigado costuma dar mais certo.# teima.

#Um obrigado estragaria nossa "relação".# responde frisando o "relação". E com esse ultimo comentário sai deixando uma jovem irritada para trás.

Kagome observa o hanyou cambalear ate a porta e se pergunta se ele chegaria inteiro em casa. Mas um único pensamento não pode ser reprimido de sua mente antes de esquecer o assunto e ir servir o resto dos clientes que ainda tinha estômago para beber.

"Sim, um obrigado certamente estragaria nossa relação".

Inuyasha acorda cedo com o barulho do despertador para ir ao colégio.

"Maldita dor de cabeça".

Acordara com uma ressaca terrível. E ainda teria que ir ao colégio. Estava no limite de faltas e não poderia faltar muito se não quisesse repetir o ano. Não que realmente fizesse questão de se formar. Logo se levantou de vez e caminhou até a escola, hora jogava um olhar raivoso para um estudante que considerava irritante, ora irritava alguém que tentava ser agradável.

#Ora quer dizer que ainda esta vivo? E eu achando que estaria livre de sua presença, nas menores das possibilidades, por hoje.# fala Kagome chegando por trás.

#E eu achando que você não iria querer mais falar comigo.#fala rumando para a sala.

#Oh tadinho iria sentir minha falta?# pergunta ironicamente a colegial.

#Não estava pensando em até comemorar caso você não falasse comigo hoje.# respondeu com uma falsa voz de tristeza.

#Oh eram essas suas expectativas?# pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha. #Como então não poderia atende-lo?# pergunta entrando na sala e sentando na sua carteira. Inuyasha e o resto da turma fizeram o mesmo.

Depois da noite de ontem a relação deles havia mudado. Eles sabiam disso, mas nenhum dos dois daria o braço a torcer. Kagome o encarava de vez enquando e ele repetia o gesto, sabendo que a ouviria, fez menção de irrita-lo.

# O hanyou continua em pé, por que não fez o favor de morrer atropelado? Odeio bêbados!# Como que em um passe de mágica ele a encarou, demonstrando que a tinha ouvido.

# Humana!# Disse com um tom mais alto, alguns alunos perceberam. # Trabalha naquela espelunca!# Alguém que já tinha em mente isso começou a rir.

# Hanyou# Disse fria, alguns encaravam apenas pela frieza contida na voz de ambos. # Não sabe ser agradecido!# Disse irritada. # Mais porque digo isso? Não passa de um simples alcoólatra, deveria ser paga pra fazer favores!# A professora percebeu que a atenção agora era nas ultimas carteiras, irritada parou de explicar encarando a suposta briga.

# Por que não param de brigar?# Perguntou já com uma certeza de quem estava causando aquilo. # Não conseguem agir como alunos normais?# Kagome deu um sorriso baixo.

# Logicamente que sim, apenas não queremos!# Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir que ela o juntou naquela palhaçada, sorriu interiormente em pensar que ela apenas o fazia por medo.Medo que todos tinham. # Ou melhor, dizendo, quero, o Inuyasha apenas faz isso para irritar, como perceberam ele começou a briga, mais do que interessa?# Disse ríspida, a professora encarou irritada.

# Apenas peço que parem, escutou mocinha?# ela encarou a mulher a sua frente com um repúdio no olhar perceptível. A professora resposta nenhuma obteu, apenas deu um sorriso e voltou a explicar. Inuyasha se perguntava o por quê dela trabalhar em um bar se não gostava de bêbados, e Kagome parecia perturbada em saber o que passou pela vida do hanyou. Por que ambos se sentiam tão atraídos?

Continua...

**Olá POVO! Voltamos do pó cósmico, depois de alguns anos nos reencontramos e trouxemos a fic pra vocês xD...perdões pela demora "... (**Tmzinha respondendo as reviews, o próximo capitulo será para Sacerdotiza xP

**Pessoas...foi muito mal pela demora...mas sabem...alienígenas naum gostam de nós!o.O**

**Eles nos impediram de nos encontrarmos na net...mas pretendemos dar um jeitinho neles até la...(Obviamente a La Sacerdotiza e Tmizinha)**

**sorriso mal**

**Tmizinha temos que dar um jeito neles..."**

**Bjuus people**

**By Sacerdotiza**

**ALGUM SER**Olá guriaaa! Ainda bem que amou nossa fic e nossa parceria XD! ADOREI que disse que a fic estava perfeita, a coisa melhor que escutar isso? XP..Deixei você curiosa esses dias dizendo que estavamos continuando ela não é? hAUhauA, eu sou cruel xP. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, se sabe, a fic é uma trilogia nada feliz, então já tem em mente que o ultimo capitulo será o proximo não é? Acho que vai ficar bem o seu gosto, eu, você e a Sacerdotiza temos gosto igual para fics, por isso amo tanto vocês xP! Gosta desse jeitinho gélido de ambos os personagens? Tristes e depressivos personagens? Acho que caiu bem uma Kagome assim concorda? Vieram para essa mundo para se juntarem mesmo huhuhu! Até algum ser! Te adoro menina xD

**HAS-HAS **Olá! Não é bem o seu estilo de fic? QUE ÓTIMO QUE GOSTOU! Isso prova que a fic está boa xD, muito, muitissimo obrigada! Sim, realmente as fics se baseiam na doce kagome colegial que sorri deixando o Inuyasha confuso e ao mesmo tempo rubro com a meiguice da Kagome, agora a fazendo dessa maneira fria, mais ou menos estilo do Inuyasha, creio que eles batem de frente, adorei que esteja gostando da fic! Nos perdoe pela demora, houveram muitos desesncontros pela internet e ficamos confusas por como continuar a fic, torço para que o capitulo tenha ficado razoavelmente bom e atrativo xD, afinal, os dois se aproximaram, esse era o principal não? XP. Espero que continue o acampanhando e goste do final reservado para fic, isso é, o final Não vai ser totalmente bom, me diga, você acha que devo dramatizar um pouco o final para liberta-los de tanta frustração? HAUahuahuA, saiba, sua opinião vale muito, muito mesmo XDD! Até guria! Adorei que tenha gostado xP.

**MILA HIMURA** Oie! A fic está muito boa? Que bom que nossa parceria está dando certo xD!AMEI saber que tenha gostado dessa clima pesado aparente na fic! Ambos dessa maneira entre repúdio e atração, eu também me atraio por esse tipo de amor (podemos dizer que isso é amor ou interesse? XD!). hehehe..er...você pediu para postarmos logo o próximo capitulo? XD...DESCULPE a demora! Não planejamos demorar tanto assim, ficamos quase paranóias com nossa própria demora (isso sim é frustração XP), mil perdões, pelo menos tentamos deixar o capitulo grande e proveitoso, já que a maior parte do capitulo se passa com a conversa entre ambos (um pouco pesada de fato!). Torço para que tenha gostado e continua a ler nossa fic, que demoramos tanto para planejar! Beijos guria, e espero que continue apreciando a fic xP.

**ÁGATHA KUCHIKI** hehehee, você odeia ficar esperando? (tmizinha e Sacerdotiza se escondendo com medo da reação de agatha). Nos perdoe pela demora, não queríamos que demorasse tanto..desculpaa! Mais adorei que tenha achado tanto a parceria como a fic maravilhosas, espero que ainda tenha empenho para continuar lendo a nossa ficzinha e não a abandone! Eu prometo um capitulo mais rápido dessa vez XD. Achou que a fic tivesse terminado pela demora? Espero que não hUhaUa, por que nunca foi a nossa intenção ". Acho que você gosta desse jeitinho frio em que os dois se tratam não é? Pelo menos ate agora foi isso, discussão e mais discussão XD...é do que a fic vive, adoramos esse jeito em que se tratam por traumas do passado..bem, enfim, espero que tenha gostado do nosso (demorado porém XD) capitulo! BJONESSSS guriaaa!

**PATY LOVE INUYASHA 4EVER** nee-chann! Ainda bem que achou a minha parceria com a Sacerdotiza impecável xD. Bem, a Sacerdotiza disse que não é ela no orkut HUhaAHuAHA, o nome dela ta em Dani, se quiser da uma procurada no meu orkut que você a acha (Dani), não esta com a foto da Kikio, e sim dela mesma xP! você achou que tem mais dedo meu do que dela aqui? XDD! Não, estamos na mesma altura, ambas pensamos do mesmo jeitinho, e pensei em você quando escrevia a fic, em você e na minha linda parcerinha XD! O temperamento da kagome e do inuyasha são os que eu mais adoro, que bom que gostou nee-chan xD! HAhahaH! Acho que será otimo se você pegar algumas aulinhas pro Totousai e ficar com um olhar psicotico, será uma louca perfeita XD! Passarei o numero do papa leguas sim, com essa demora eu e a Sacerdotiza temos que sair pulando, senão os leitores nos esfaqueiam xD! Também te amamos e...por mais que você disse que não tivessemos motivos pra demoras..hihih, demoramos XD (Sacerdotiza e Tmizinha correndo atrás de patty)...(sussurrando) Tchau Patty..tambem te amamos xP!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI** Oi manaa! Bem, bem..eu Não te troquei pela Sacerdotiza xP, não tenho culpa que vocês são meus amores e alem de tudo escrevem bem hauhA! Pensei que não ia ler a fic, estou tão, tão feliz que tenha gostado XD...O que achou do novo capitulo, está bom? Ô.o...Demoramos tanto pra fazer (deu pra perceber né haUHAUhaUA), espero que fique curiosa com o final, que a proposito, eu não vou adiantar nem um pouquinho ( eu sou má, muito mááá). E as suas fics? Continua elas, antes que eu morra xPPP! Eu e a Sacerdotiza adoramos em saber que você achou que a nossa fic está muito boa e tanto eu como ela prometemos não demorar mais XP! Beijo maneca, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo (de novo eu perguntando isso? XP), bjuu!


	3. Chapter 3

-+Capítulo Três: (o último)

"Droga, droga, mil vezes droga" pensava repetidamente uma colegial, a mesma que caminhava apressada pelas ruas desertas de Tókio. Estava indo para seu refúgio particular. Lá era um lugar que se sentia "segura", se é que uma montanha que tinha um precipício passava alguma segurança. Ainda mais quando a pessoa que rumava para lá tinha tendências suicidas.

Kagome estava nervosa e precisava urgentemente de um lugar tranqüilo para pensar. Estava confusa. Tudo por causa de um maldito hanyou. Estava tão concentrada em chegar logo no seu refúgio que não percebeu que era seguida desde que saíra do colégio. Tudo que se passava na sua cabeça eram memórias um pouco recentes.

_**Flash-black:**_

Kagome estava andando pelos corredores. Andando não, o termo mais correto seria vagando. Deveria estar em sala, mas como tinha chegado atrasada sabia que a professora não a deixaria entrar. Então o mais sensato na opinião da colegial era esperar o segundo tempo ou simplesmente ir embora. Dúvida cruel. Mas não teve muito tempo para perder com esses pensamentos, pois uma visão faz com que perdesse totalmente a atenção neles.

Inuyasha estava beijando uma garota. Pior Inuyasha estava beijando uma garota terrivelmente parecida com ela. Se é que aquilo que estavam fazendo era somente beijar. A garota se esfregava nele. E ele não fazia nada a não ser beija-la. Aquilo de algum modo irritou a colegial a ponto de fazê-la virar e sair. Mas ela não percebeu que o causador de tamanha raiva tinha sentido a presença dela e já havia deixado a garota de lado, sob protestos, para segui-la.

Inuyasha não sabia por que, mas não gostou do beijo e gostou menos ainda de Kagome ter visto esse beijo. E resolveu segui-la, pois a mesma já estava fora do colégio.

"Só estou indo para impedi-la de fazer alguma besteira, mesmo que creio que o máximo que fará é lançar algum olhar esquizofrênico para alguém...não sei, me parecia estranha" foi a única razão que encontrou para satisfazer sua própria curiosidade de estar seguindo-a. Mas foi quando teve esse pensamento que a realidade, que sempre esteve a sua frente, mas que sempre se esforçava para não pensar, o atingiu. Ela era fria, não gostava de companhias, e parecia com alguém...sim PARECIA! E qual foi seu espanto ao perceber que essa pessoa que seu subconsciente era exatamente ele! Sim, ela era igual a ele. Tinha os mesmos sintomas de um passado terrível. Diferentes passados, mas que deixaram as mesmas seqüelas. Algo bateu em si como se aquilo fosse ilusão, mas o olhar de angústia e desespero que ele lembrou no dia seguinte ao que ele estava no bar, as palavras repudiosas que lançava a todos, ao certo não sabia. De alguma forma entendeu que ela também sofria em silêncio e que também ansiava por liberdade. E esse fato pela primeira vez na vida o assustou.

_**Fim do Flash-Black**_:

#Maldito hanyou. Por que teve que bagunçar minha mente?# perguntava para si mesma.

A convivência dos dois até hoje era pacifica. Não que trocar insultos ou olhares que congelariam o próprio inferno sejam pacíficos. Mas depois do episódio do bar, a convivência entre eles era diferente. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer o que mudou. Só sabiam que algo havia mudado. Era como se tivessem uma cumplicidade. Algo em comum. Mas nenhum dos dois gostava de pensar muito no assunto, porque sempre que o faziam lembranças do passado voltavam para atormentá-los. O fato era que nenhum dos dois parecia fugir e até apreciavam longos minutos em silêncio no recreio, silêncio que muitos odiavam, mas que era apreciado por ambos. A verdade era que aprenderam a suportar a presença um do outro. Sem que ninguém soubesse, é claro. Talvez fosse por isso que as ironias, as provocações e os olhares glaciais sempre os acompanhavam. Ou talvez eles só achassem isso divertido.

O passado deles ainda era um mistério para ambos. Nenhum dos dois tocava no assunto, com medo que suas próprias feridas os traíssem. O que Kagome sabia era que ele era um hanyou muito excluído. Mas e daí? Ela também era. O pai dele tinha pena e vergonha dele por ser hanyou. Mas e daí? O pai dela nem pena tinha.

"Então por que diabos eu me importo?" berrava para si mesma. Na cabeça da humana ela sofreu mais que ele, ela era constantemente espancada, nunca recebeu um gesto de carinho para se confortar, e sempre era torturada psicologicamente pela a avó, que passou a cria-la depois da morte de seu pai. Estava visivelmente transtornada. O que poderia ser pior que isso?

Chegou ao tão almejado lugar. E se empenhou em subir a montanha. Deixaria para pensar lá em cima, onde somente ela poderia se ouvir, ao menos era isso que pensava.

"Humana inútil o que diabos acha que vai fazer lá em cima?" pensava o hanyou seguindo-a oculto pelas árvores. O que será que tanto a aterrorizou seu passado? Não poderia ter sofrido mais que ele. Seu pai tinha vergonha dele. E no final morreu para protege-lo. O que poderia ser pior que a mágoa, a culpa e a rejeição? Não tardaria a descobrir.

Passados diferentes. Sentimentos iguais.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito para ambos. Chegaram a uma clareira. De lá se podia ver toda a cidade. Mas não se podia ver o que tinha lá embaixo senão um grande riacho. Um precipício o hanyou notou.

#O que veio fazer aqui?# perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha para a humana na sua frente.

Kagome que estava apreciando a paisagem ao escutar a voz tão familiar com um certo tom de curiosidade na voz não conseguiu segurar o susto.

#O que diabos VOCÊ esta fazendo aqui?# sibila segurando o coração que parecia que ia sair pela boca.

#Hum aparentemente te seguindo.# disse admirando a paisagem. Seu tom de voz era casual.

#O que?# pergunta confusa. Ele definitivamente não deveria estar ali. #Por que? Você parecia muito bem se agarrando com aquela vagabunda.# disse friamente. Agora sim parecia ela mesma.

#Você além de ser uma humana idiota é surda também, por um acaso?# pergunta meio rude. Agora sim ele era ele. # Estou, aparentemente, te seguindo. Mas como disse aparentemente.# disse por fim e ignorando o último comentário. Não precisaria deixá-la com mais raiva do que já estava.

#Aonde quer chegar Inuyasha?# pergunta ameaçadoramente.

#Vim te ajudar a não fazer besteira!# disse encarando-a seriamente.

Kagome não pode deixar de gargalhar diante de tal blasfêmia. Será blasfêmia?

#Hauhauahahauaha...# ria a colegial com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. #Francamente, de onde tirou isso?# perguntou secando-as ainda com aquele ar de riso. #Não posso vir meditar em um lugar em que venho há anos?# pergunta séria. #Um lugar que você definitivamente não deveria estar?# pergunta já com compostura recobrada.

Inuyasha somente arregala os olhos, por pelo menos um segundo, antes de voltar ao normal. Essas oscilações de humor dela sempre o assustou. Mas jamais admitiria isso.

# É uma besteira tentar conversar com você!# Disse de um modo sério.

# Também acho! Por isso, vá embora!# Ordenou de fato. Os olhares dele ficaram duros, tenebrosos.

# O que aconteceu com você?# perguntou friamente.

# Nada aconteceu comigo hanyou, vim aqui apenas por prazer, agora saia antes que minha diversão seja drasticamente terminada!# Ele negou.

# Tem algo mais divertido que ficar aqui te irritando?# Perguntou, ela riu.

# Pois bem, então irrite o ar, porque eu não fico aqui!# Ela passou ao seu lado, mas para sua surpresa seu pulso a parou. Ele estava a segurando, e aquilo a deixava irritada.

# Você pensa que tem problemas, pensa que pode tudo, pensa que pode ofender!# Ele encarou Kagome com um olhar odioso. # Mas você não pode fazer nada, entenda que não passa de uma atendente!# Ela apertou a própria mão com força, com raiva, quem ele pensava que era para trata-la assim?

# HÁ-HÁ-HÁ!# Riu com suprema ironia, puxando seu braço com força até se livrar do hanyou. # Você que pensa ser superior, não eu!# Ela deu ombros. #Não veja seus defeitos em mim, ou acaso existe algum espelho em minha frente?# Ela riu maldosa. # Bastardo!# Disse em um sussurro frio, cruel. Ele se espantou.

Talvez ela estivesse certa. Quem sabe ela não carregava problemas, e seja fria por optar esse meio de ser com as pessoas? Maldita garota que o confundia.

# Bem, faça o que quiser!# Disse ríspido. # Eu posso ser tudo o que você disse, mas ainda tenho quem gosta de mim, por isso estava beijando a Kikio!# Ela apenas o encarava, por que raios queria saber da garota que estava se amassando a ele? # Diferente de você , ninguém gosta de você humana!# Foi a vez dela se irritar profundamente. Ela não o beijou porque gostava dele, e o que mais a estressava era saber que ele sabia disso.

# Ela não te beijava por que gostava de você, e sim por que, além de um bom par de calças, você é famoso por entre as garotas!# Ela passou a língua por cima dos dentes. # Elas apostam entre si que fiquem com alguém tão frio, tão bonito e tão... tão excluído feito você!# Haviam perdido a fala. Ele mesmo não sabendo fazia o coração dela se apertar. Ninguém gostava dela? Seu pai a espancava, sua avó a odiava, sua mãe a via como estorvo! Ele, sempre foi objeto de ridicularizarão, apenas era visto como troféu para quem se aliasse a ele. Kagome enfim, suspirou se virando e tomando um rumo diferente ao do hanyou. Ele olhou pra baixo, mas apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e a seguiu.

# Por que esta me seguindo hanyou?# Perguntou sem nem ao menos encara-lo.

# Este é o único caminho para voltar, não estou a fim de esperar você voltar para ir depois!# Disse ríspido. # Acha que quero te seguir? Seja realista humana! Estou pouco me fudendo pra você!# Ela parou bruscamente.

# Então vá na frente, odeio a sensação de estar sendo seguida!# Ele não via a face dela, apenas as costas. Nunca imaginaria o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto, a expressão angustiada coberta com o falso riso cruel. As franjas lhe tampavam os olhos, mas se ali não estivessem poderia se notar um pequeno olhar de ódio, de desistência. Ele passou em sua frente.

# Se é assim que deseja, não tenho motivos pra recusar!# Disse passando por ela e propositalmente se esbarrando na mesma. Ele voltou a caminhar, a colegial ficou parada. Ele se virou.

# O que quer agora?# perguntou Kagome. A voz dela saiu um pouco trêmula, ela encarava o chão. # Vá logo hanyou, quando estivermos há uma certa distância eu vou embora!# Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. Ele começava a ficar preocupado. Preocupado? Que besteira, nunca havia se "preocupado" com ninguém, e não faria isso por aquela humana idiota. Acabou se virando e a deixou para trás. # Ainda bem que obedece!# Ouviu em um fraco sussurro sarcástico da parte dela. Ironia, sarcásmo, frieza, convicção, era assim que a definia. Decidiu então aumentar o processo. Estava estressado, com ódio do jeito impertinente que ela tinha o tratado. Pulou com rapidez e a deixou pra trás.

Ela suspirou. #Finalmente em paz!# Então voltou a montanha, e lá se sentou novamente. Apoiou seus braços em suas pernas e observou o nada. Um empurrão e ela estaria no chão morta. Sorriu com aquilo. Podia parecer bobeira no começo, quando o hanyou disse aquilo, ela tinha desatado a rir não é mesmo? Mas...aquilo pareceu uma idéia reconfortante.

Não que estivesse com vontade por que sofria, e sim porque sempre quis. Não suportava as pessoas, ela mesma não se suportava.

# Odeio bêbados, odeio minha vida!# Disse fria ao nada. Ela então se levantou. # Mas mesmo assim não estou com vontade de conhecer o além tão cedo e odiá-lo logo! Quem sabe mais um tempo...# Se virou, mas uma dor no peito a fez parar.

_# Sua mãe foi embora, sabe por que? Porque você dava muitos gastos, estorvo!# _Uma voz, ela lembrava-se de novo! DE NOVO estava presa as recordações de seu pai, ninguém a aceitava. Se fosse ver bem, nem mesmo o hanyou a queria por perto. Ela puxou os próprios cabelos e sentiu as lágrimas vindo. _# Vagabunda! Acabou com a minha vida, porque não vai embora?# _E novas recordações iam e vinham. Algumas lágrimas pularam de seus olhos e ela respirou fundo. Até que, enfim, ela gritou e abriu os olhos. Tudo parou. Ela olhou pra trás, olhou o horizonte.

# Adiantar a morte para que afinal?# Ela caminhou em direção a queda. Quando ia pular alguém segurou seu pulso a puxando pra perto. Ela agarrou a camisa da única pessoa que poderia ser: O hanyou.

# Sabia que ela ia fazer algo!# Disse pra si mesmo, a garota esmurrou seu peitoral.

# Idiota!# Gritou! A voz trêmula fez com que o hanyou a encarasse duramente. Ela era maluca ou que tipo de imbecil?

# Idiota é você!# Disse ríspido,segurou seu rosto com força a forçando a encara-lo. # Você quer o que? Chamar a atenção? Então coloque uma MELANCIA na cabeça PORRA!# Ela segurou o braço dele tentando se soltar.

# Bastardo!# gritou gélida o empurrando com força, as lágrimas caiam, mas mesmo assim a face dura persistia ali. # Foda-se se seu pai te rejeitava, não estou NEM AI pra você! Eu rio de você, eu rio da sua anamolia e quer saber? Eu faço o que eu quero da minha vida, não é nenhum mestiço excluído que vai me ajudar!# Gritou s segurando para não voar em seu pescoço ou simplesmente desabar no chão e chorar.

# Por que se engana tanto?# perguntou ele como óbvio. # CADA UM tem sua maldita vida! Se aconteceu algo com você no passado, ESQUEÇA, ou viva com isso!# Ela riu, riu alto até demais. As lágrimas caiam ao chão e ela o encarou longamente.

# Quem não vive com o passado é você!# Ele se aproximou dela bruto. Pegou seus braços com força os apertando, estavam perto do abismo, ela gemeu de dor.

# Diga-me que droga aconteceu com você!# Ordenou, falando frio, falando baixo. Ela suspirou.

# Me...larga!# Ele a chacoalhou sem piedade. # DROGA HANYOU!# Gritou ao sentir as garras do meio-yokai começando a penetrar em sua pele.

# DIGA!#

# Por que quer saber?# Perguntou com os dentes rilhados.

# Por que eu me PREOCUPO com você, MERDA!# O momento congelou ali. Ela arregalou os orbes, ele...ele se preocupava com ela. Soltou mais um gemido e o encarou.

# Minha mãe...minha mãe foi embora de casa por que eu era um estorvo na vida dela!# Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, o que afinal ela estava dizendo? # Papai era louco por ela! Quando ela partiu, se entregou à bebida, chegava em casa e me espancava!# A boca dela estava seca, ele automaticamente apertava os braços dela com força. # Eu tinha 4 anos naquela época, não sabia o que acontecia ali! Ele gritava comigo, dizendo que eu estraguei a vida dele, me mandava ir embora! Batia em mim, socava minhas costas, berrava comigo!# As lágrimas começaram a cair em excesso. Ela era maluca? Ele começou a afrouxar o aperto em seus braços. #Ele morreu, e vovó passou a cuidar de mim e DROGA!# gritou visivelmente atordoada. # Ela acabava comigo! O pouco de sanidade que me restava era estragada por aquela velha doente que dizia o quanto eu estraguei a vida de todos! Parei de sair, não fazia mais amigos, eu estava sozinha!# Gritou tentando se soltar novamente. # Eu involuntariamente era fria, eu era excluída, eu me odiava! Tinha marcas por todo corpo, tinha um sorriso triste, uma expressão angustiada...eu era uma morta viva!# Suspirou se ajoelhando no chão, ele a puxou pra cima, e em um impetuo inesperado a puxou pra si, em um abraço forte, terno.

# PROMETA que NUNCA mais vai fazer isso!# ordenou, ela tentou se debater, mas aquilo era bom, ela nunca havia sentido um afeto como aquele. Sorriu e o abraçou. # PROMETA!# Gritou apertando seus cabelos suavemente.

# Eu prometo!# Disse em um sussurro e o encarou. Ele então não resistiu. Juntou seus lábios aos dela e começou um terno beijo. Ela enlaçou as mãos em sua nuca e correspondeu. Sentiu ele puxar sua cintura para seu próprio corpo e relaxou. Ele explorava a boca dela, e ela aproveitava cada minuto. Foi então que a dura realidade voltou.

A dura realidade de gelo.

Ela o empurrou, deu alguns passos pra trás e acabou tropeçando. Deu um grito e caiu, ou melhor, pensou ter caído. Estava pendurada no precipício, seu único apoio era o hanyou, que segurava seu mão ajoelhado na beira da alta montanha.

# SEGURE-SE FORTE!# Gritou. Ela estava parada, sem movimento algum.

# Me solte!# Disse baixo, ele apertou ainda mais forte sua mão.

# Segure-se!# Ordenou frio a puxando pra cima. Estava com medo de a machucar de alguma maneira.

# Eu não quero sua pena idiota, me LARGA!# gritou enfim o encarando. Nunca ele virá tanto ódio nos olhos dela, mas não estava disposto a solta-la. Ela apoiou os pés e fez força, o puxando contra ela, tentando se soltar, ele cerrou os orbes.

# Não é pena Kagome...!# Ele a puxou com força. As pernas dela se encolheram e ela se viu caída por cima dele em terra firme. Ele a apertou pela cintura. # É amor!# Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

#Amor?# sussurra contra a camisa dele. Ninguém nunca sentiu aquilo por ela. Nem ela sabia o que era o amor. Será que aquela sensação de segurança que ele passava era amor também? Será que aquele calafrio que ela sentiu durante o beijo também era amor? E o calor que estava sentindo com o seu corpo contra o dele? As voltas que seu estômago sempre dava quando o via? Essas sensações que só sentia quando estava com ele. O que eram?

#Inuyasha...não sei o que é amor.# diz o encarando agora. Ele se sentou com ela em seu colo. Ainda a abraçava pela cintura com mais força do que a necessária, parecia ter medo que ela fugisse dele e cometesse uma outra loucura.

Inuyasha encarava a face rosada da colegial. Agora podia ver a confusão em seus olhos. Apesar da face dela ainda ser inexpressiva. Agora sabia o porquê. Sabia também que ela não mudaria seu jeito, afinal é difícil mudar velhos hábitos. Ele melhor que ninguém sabia. E sabia também que, ele próprio não conseguiria mudar. Mas quem sabe se eles estivessem juntos, aos poucos não conseguiram superar seus medos?

#É a primeira vez que me chama pelo nome.# não pode segurar um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível. Mas não para a colegial. Afinal ninguém nunca sorrira por sua causa. Mas se sentiu estranhamente feliz.

#Hã...# ela não sabia como reagir diante dessa situação. Era tudo muito novo para ela.

#Não precisa saber o que é o amor. Só precisa senti-lo.# disse Inuyasha. A encarava profundamente. Queria com todas as suas forças mostrar o que sentia de verdade para a colegial. Mas tinha medo de uma rejeição. E se o que ela sentisse por ele fosse só uma amizade ou só uma atração? Não suportaria perde-la sem nem ao menos te-la.

#Eu...# não sabia o que dizer. Como explicar para ele que sentia aquelas coisas por ele? Se nem ela sabia como descreve-las. Queria muito sair dali para refletir, mas sabia que ele não permitiria, não depois do que aconteceu e o jeito que ele a apertava dava para perceber também.

Qualquer pensamento coerente que o hanyou tinha sobre rejeição foi apagado de sua mente quando ela tomou sua boca para um cálido beijo.

Então ela fez a única coisa que seu coração mais desejava no momento, o beijou. Começou com um beijo suave, quase tímido, mas que aos poucos foi se tornando intenso e muito feroz. Não pode de deixar de sorrir mentalmente, pois sua boca estava muito ocupada.

O hanyou se sentia feliz por aquele momento. Tudo naquele dia parecia estar girando em torno dela, os problemas dela, a vida dela! Mas agora...agora o momento era dele, ela seria dele. Apesar da dura rejeição, o hanyou já havia conseguido muitas mulheres em sua cama, e logicamente ela também se deitara com muitos homens em sua vida. Mas aquele momento era o momento DELES, em uma montanha afastada, em um local desconhecido.

**Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, não se contentaria apenas com o beijo dela, por mais que seu subconsciente gritasse que aquilo era egoísmo, ele não ligava afinal, ele sentia que podia ser egoísta, além de que sempre foi.**

**# I-Inuyasha?# Chamou quando sentiu as mãos do hanyou pararem um minuto em suas coxas para depois passar a acariciá-las, ela gemeu quando ele puxou suas pernas para frente, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse colado ao dele e pudesse sentir seu membro rígido. # Pare Inuyasha!# Pediu, mas ele não parou. Suas mãos percorriam as costas dela e ameaçavam tirar sua blusa. # Droga Inuyasha!# Disse ainda firme, porem, perdendo a resistência.**

**# Kagome, por que insiste em ser a durona?# Ela riu, sim riu! Talvez aquela seja a maior verdade de todas. Ela então pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos e lhe deu um selinho rápido o encarando séria.**

**# Durona?# Perguntou forçando seu corpo contra seu ponto íntimo. #Pelo que vejo, você é o duro na história!# E não conseguiu segurar aquele sorriso irônico, irônico e divertido. Ele então passou a língua por sobre os lábios. Conheceria o outro lado dela?**

**# Kagome...você diz isso com tamanho divertimento...seria tão legal se eu pudesse ver seu sorriso se desmanchar quando eu dissesse que não sei..sinto o cheiro da sua excitação?# Sussurrou em seu ouvido. E então ela parou, o sorriso aos poucos se transformou em nada.**

**# Inuyasha!# Gritou furiosa pulando em cima dele, o que, certamente fez a cena parecer algumas vezes mais maliciosa, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Ele a abraçou com força e puxou sua saia pra baixo. O tempo em que ela se sentou assustada ele a derrubou no chão e se pôs sobre ela.**

**# Minha vítima?# Perguntou tirando sua saia de vez. Ela colocou as mãos em seu peitoral.**

**# Hanyou...# Disse em ameaça, mas ele colou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo feroz, nada estragaria o momento, muito menos as manhas dela.**

**# Não me chame de hanyou!# Disse passando as mãos pelo interior de suas coxas. Ela gemeu baixo.**

**# Inuyasha...# Suspirou, ele riu vitorioso passando as mãos por de cima de sua calcinha.**

**# Boa menina!# Passou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto tirava-lhe a calcinha. A jogou perto dali e passou a acaricia-la. Parou de beijar seu pescoço apenas para encara-la. Ela mordia seus lábios forçando ao máximo para não gemer. Ele em troca penetrou um dedo fazendo com que ela não agüentasse e soltasse um fabuloso gemido. Ele voltou a distribuir beijos e lambidas por seus ombros e pescoço, até que arrancou-lhe a blusa. Ela já não tentava o parar e aquilo o deixava seguro. **

**# Por que faz questão de me torturar?# Ele já havia se acostumado com a voz fria dela, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Ela gostava de ser fria, ela era daquele jeito, mas...Era tão bom ouvir sua voz extasiada. **

**# Talvez porque eu queira ouvir sua voz um pouco mais doce?# Ela então depositou as mãos na orelha dele as massageando. As mãos rude trabalhando em seu corpo trazia uma sensação de prazer que apenas ela saberia reconhecer. Ele arremessou seu sutiã longe e passou a lamber um de seus seios. Lambia e dava pequenas mordidas enquanto ela massageava suas orelhas, hora ou outra tirando gemidos masculinos da parte dele. Penetrou mais um dedo. Ela agarrou mais fortemente suas orelhas e começou a movimentar-se contra ele. A sensação era maravilhosa, ele era incrível.**

**# Ó Inu..# Ele sorriu. O apelido carinhoso e a voz trêmula fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado com a situação. Passou a beijar sua barriga e parou em seu ponto íntimo. Deixando de acaricia-lo passou a suga-la. Ele a sugava com amor e luxúria. Ela gemia agora alto enquanto empurrava sua cabeça o influenciando. A lambeu de todas as maneiras que encontrou, deu algumas pequenas mordidas e voltou a beijar sua barriga.**

**Ela então o colocou por de baixo dela. Kagome estava nua e tremendamente sensual. Uma expressão deliciada, arfante e seu corpo curvilíneo fazia com que Inuyasha "babasse" com a visão que tinha.**

**# Kagome?# Chamou, ela riu. Ele então parou um pouco apenas para observá-la. O sorriso sincero a deixava ainda mais bonita, se é que possível. Ela passou a abrir sua calça enquanto beijava todo o seu rosto. Distribuiu beijos até que parou em sua orelha, dando uma pequena mordida. Orelhas kuwaai, ela sempre as viu assim. Abriu seu zíper e começou a abrir os botões da camisa. Em questão de segundos parou para observar o definido peitoral do hanyou. Sem pensar duas vezes tirou sua camiseta e começou a lamber seu peitoral e deu longas lambidas no tórax. Ele respirava com dificuldade vendo a mulher perfeita se arrastar sobre ele. Tirou sua calça e a lançou longe. Rezava para que não tivesse caído do precipício. Tirou lentamente sua cueca e observou seu membro. Malícia tomaram conta dela e Kagome passou a masturba-lo, ele gemeu. # K-chan# Chamou rouco. Ela trocou as mãos pela boca e começou primeiramente a lambe-lo. Dava longas chupadas em sua lateral e logo o colocou todo em sua boca. O hanyou segurou seus cabelos os massageando e gemendo alto.**

**# Inu?# A voz inocente despertou todos os sentidos do hanyou. Ela voltou a lambe-lo, mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse o trabalho. Ela gemeu frustrada, mas riu ao ver o quanto ele necessitava dela. **

**# Droga mulher, você me enlouquece!# Nunca que ela imaginaria que esse modo grosso a deixaria com ainda mais vontade de tê-lo dentro dela. Era bom ter alguém que não tivesse medo de sua voz gélida, e pensou que Inuyasha também se sentia assim, afinal, sua personalidade era ainda mais extravagante que a dela.**

**Colocou-se por cima de Kagome e sorriu.**

**# Você é virgem?# Ela riu, até alto demais. Aquele jogo era divertido.**

**# Não Inuyasha!#**

**# Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso...Mais ótimo!# Sussurrou em seu ouvido iniciando a penetração. Ela gemeu baixo e ele apenas se movimentava contra ela em um ritmo torturante.**

**# Eu também achei que nunca fosse pedir isso mais...# Começou apertando o corpo do hanyou contra o seu. #Mais rápido Inuyasha!# Gemeu alto quando ele Começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e profundos. Ela pegou suas orelhas e ele gemeu alto também. Estavam ambos em perfeita harmonia, sexo e amor, mistura perfeita (xD). E o frio coração dos dois se quebrou junto com a expressão dura de Inuyasha e o sorriso gélido de Kagome, quem sabe se foram ou não feitos um para o outro. Mas aquilo não importava e queriam mais é que todos se fodessem.**

**# Kagome...# Sussurrou em seu ouvido dando fortes estocadas dentro dela, um grito extasiado da parte dela foi ouvido por ele.**

**#Oh Inuyasha...# Sussurrou suavemente entrando no clímax. Logo após ele entrou no ápice de prazer e caiu por cima dela.**

# Pronta para mais um round?# Ele então abriu um enorme e vitorioso sorriso, a qual ela devolveu.

**# Quem sabe...# E mais um jogo de frieza e sedução recomeçava ali.**

OOoOoooOOOoOOooOOOOOo

Inuyasha acariciava o ombro de Kagome, que estava pela primeira vez sentindo o que é amar e ser amada. Estavam felizes, estavam muito felizes, apesar de suas faces inexpressivas.

#Inuyasha?# chama a colegial. O híbrido não se assusta ao notar que ela voltava ao estágio normal.

#O que?# pergunta também do mesmo jeito. Afinal isso não mudaria.

#O que aconteceu com você?# a colegial repete a mesma pergunta que ele lhe fez. A mesma pergunta que os deixavam angustiados. Ela pode sentir seus músculos ficarem rígidos. Mas precisava saber.

#Você quer mesmo saber?# pergunta sério.#Lembro que você disse que não se importava o que aconteceu comigo.# fala com o típico sarcasmo.

Kagome somente rola os olhos. Como aquele hanyou era burro.

#Diabo sabia que era burro, mas não achei que era tanto.# diz ironicamente.#Me preocupo com você idiota, apesar de você ser estúpido o suficiente para não notar.# acrescenta.

#Nossa desse jeito eu até me comovo.# responde secamente. Aquela garota precisava aprender a ser mais gentil. #Precisa aprender a ser mais gentil.# disse.

#Para que? Você nem sabe o que é gentileza.# rebate com um sorriso vitorioso. #E não fuja da minha pergunta.# disse aproveitando que o deixara sem palavras.

Inuyasha só suspira resignado. Teria que contar. Ela também tinha o direito de saber, e mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria perguntar de qualquer forma.

#Meu pai tinha vergonha por que eu sou um hanyou. Sempre negava minha existência para seus amigos. Vivia metido em negócios sujos. E um dia uns caras vieram cobrar uma dívida com ele.# suspiro.# Enfim...eles o mataram na minha frente. Meu pai disse que pagaria com a vida se me deixassem em paz.# termina. Seus pensamentos, agora, voavam longe como a colegial pode notar.

#Gosto de suas orelhas.# disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

#O que disse?# pergunta incrédulo,voltando a sua atenção para a garota em seus braços. Ela não poderia ter dito aquilo.

#Sei que me escutou. Não me faça repetir.# diz rudemente. Inuyasha somente ri. Um riso sincero.#Você definitivamente deveria tentar ser mais gentil.#diz.

#Você quer que eu seja mais gentil?# pergunta sensualmente, aspirando o pescoço dele. Ela somente escuta um gemido vindo da parte dele antes de sentir a boca dele contra a sua novamente. E o membro rígido do hanyou contra sua coxa.

Foi o momento de maior prazer que tiveram. Passaram a manhã e a tarde toda juntos. Ora brigando, ora conversando, ora se agarrando. Não sabiam o que o futuro os reservava. Só queriam juntos esquecer o passado e viver o presente. E quem sabe mais para frente compartilhar um futuro. Não vou dizer que viveram felizes para sempre, até por que o "felizes" de Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho envolviam ironias, friezas e sarcasmos, mas sim que ambos viveram.

A vida não se faz apenas de amor, e eles sabem disso...e como sabem.

_# Inuyasha, passa a droga do sal antes que eu extermine você com esse pepino!# _Ele a encarou gélido.

_# Kagome...melhor ficar quietinha# Começou, o olhar frio bateu com o dela._

_# Estou a meia hora pedindo o sal! Você só serve pra ser objeto de sedução mesmo.."hanyou"# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_**E como sabiam...**_

_# Objeto de prazer?# Ela engoliu seco quando o viu pega-la no colo e a fazer rir._

_# Sim...de prazer!# Respondeu o abraçando e lhe dando um demorado selinho._

_O que mais eles queriam?_

OOooooOOooOooOOOOooo

**Tmizinha on**

HELLO PEOPLESSSSSSS!

Demoramos? (sorriso deslavadíssimo)

Ta, ta..eu sei que sim!

Culpa da Sacerdotiza!

**Sacerdotiza on**

CULPA MINHA? o.Ô

(sacerdotiza indignada, de braços cruzados, e batendo o pé repetidas vezes no chão)

**Tmizinha on**

Ok.. culpa das duas que por culpa dos alienígenas planetários (?) não se encontravam de jeito nenhum!

Poupe-nos dos tomates em conserva e vamos as reviews xD! (Ain...quem tacou uma banana aqui? ¬¬)

SIMMMM! Finalmente terminamos né Sacerotizaaaaaa?

**Sacerdotiza on:**

Os alienígenas naum nos amam...snif snif...

Sim terminamos...uma semana pra ficar pronta...espero que ao menos esteja do gosto de vocês meus caros leitores!

Sem tomates, bananas, e saladas...A CULPA NAUM FOI NOSSA! o.O

(A quem quero enganar) -.-"

Vo deixar a Tmizinha responder as reviews, por que ela AMA fazer isso!

**Tmizinha on**

Bemm! La vou eu agora responder as reviews de novo! UEBAAAAA! xD Inté

**Sacerdotiza on**

REVIEEEEEWS! YEAAAAH! (Para a felicidades de vocês eu estou escrevendo os capítulos das minhas fics!)

**Tmizinha ON:**

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!

**(OBS- Obrigada a todos os que mandaram reviews! As próximas serão respondidas por e-mail ok? Beijoss!)**

**(OBS-nada-importante 2: Aaan provavelmente vão achar erros grotescos, palavras sem acentos, e "por quês" errados...apenas relevem e finjam que somos escritoras perfeitas! By Sacerdotiza)**

**Gente...vocês vão ter que reler suas reviews se não não lembraram de nada xP**

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **Manaaaaaaaaa! Finalmente eu e a Sacerdotiza terminamos huHEuEHUHUEHUEH! COMO ASSIM? ANTA QUE NEM A TATA? Eu não so burra não vio? ¬¬! Amouu? Que bommm! XD Nõs duas juntas? Hentai! HAUAHUAH! Especialmente pra tu manecaaa! HEuHEUEHUEHEU! Minha mana hentai xP! Você pediu pra não demorar? Nós nem sabemos o que é isso! (Cara deslavada)...Ok, ok...disculpa pela demora HAHAHAH! Espero que tenha gostadoo viuu? xP! E claro...sua fic..atuaslize ela Òó" hihihi! Você sabe que eu te amo né? ATUALIZE Òó! Huahauah brincaderaaa! Beijos manaaaaaa! SMACK! Amu-te!

**ALGUM SER- **Hey girlll, e aiiiii! FUDIDAS! UNIDAS! SEMPRE VENCIDAS! (tema de nós três ¬¬)! Perfeita é? ÇÇ! Nhaa, brigada guria! Que bom, que achou a fic perfeia meninaa! Super felizes contigo viu? viu? xDD. Apesar de não gostar muito de hentai espero que estejamos aprovadas no requisito xPPP! Beijosss guriaa! Até! Adoro-te muitoooo! X)! (OBS- Eu entendo essas coisas de internet caindo toda hora..mas da uma sensação de morte né? xX)

**MARIANA- **Olá! Primeiramente queria dizer que AMEI sua review! Realmente foi tudo o que de fato procuramos, parecer uma fic cruel, sádica, sarcástica! O sorriso da Kagome? Imagino você sorrindo como ela, e sorrio mentalmente afinal, eu já tentei muitas vezes, mais foi um desastre ¬¬! O modo frio da Kagome é simplesmente o alvo da fic xD! SIM! SIM! SIM! Me identifiquei com você guria! Passados quebrados, presente prejudicado! Sim! Personagem que tiveram motivos para um dia se contorcerem odiosos por algo trágico e marcante xP! A fic terminou x)! (JURRAAAAA? XP)! Espero que tenha ficado FODA assim como você queria! Uma leitora sadicamente diabólica merece um final satisfatório xD, mesmo que ele meio que..saiu do roteiro inicial u.U! Ah, e claro! Não resistimos a tentação e colocamos um hentai xX! Espero que goste viu? Beijos guriaa! Grata pela review (olhar mirabólico xD). ADOREI VOCÊ xP!

**FERNANDA- **Olá? Como assim não é boa para deixar review? PUTS! Com a sua você me deixou com um sorriso imensamente cruel na face xP! Você já leu fics nossas? ANNN! QUE LINDOO! (olhos brilhantes!). Formamos uma boa dupla? Que bomm! Ótimo, ótimo xP! Nós se matamos para conseguir finalizar, espero que tenha ficado boa...mesmo que fugiu do principal, não é? xD! Agradecidas pelos parabéns e parabéns x)! A idéia da fic surgiu do nada..ia terminar de um jeito trágico, mas preferimos fazer algo um pouco mais lite xPPPPP! Nós não vamos parar de escrever as outras fics, estamos mesmo é com bloqueio mental, mais uma promessa pra você: Nossas fics, sem exceções terão final viu? Continuaremos escrevendo,..um dia HUahuahaua! Obrigadississississimo por se declarar nossa fã! Muitíssimo gratassss guriaaaaaaaaa! Considere-se agora nossa fã oficial xP! Beijosssss guriaaaaaaaaaaa! JÁ disse que você me deixou super feliz hohoh? Até x)!

Brigada ao pessoal que leu e deixou uma review (mesmo que seja nos xingando pela demora) e ao pessoal que leu e não deixou review (mas que mesmo assim nos xingou mentalmente pela demora).

Bjokaaaas a todos

By Tmizinha e Sacerdotiza (até algum dia quem sabe...-.-")


End file.
